


Oj tam, to tylko malutkie zlecenie na głowę przyjaciela

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie  What's a Little Contract Hit Between Friends? autrostwa laceymcbain</p><p>Trochę fluffu i humoru specjalnie dla Państwa :)<br/>Komentarze mile widziane</p><p>Beta: wspaniała Memento</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oj tam, to tylko malutkie zlecenie na głowę przyjaciela

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's a Little Contract Hit Between Friends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200427) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



Telefon Arthura dzwoni, a na ekranie pojawia się _Numer zastrzeżony._

\- Halo?

\- Skarbie, wiem, że nie zawsze się ze sobą zgadzaliśmy, ale czy nie zleciłeś przypadkiem mojego zabójstwa? – Eamesowi brakuje tchu, jakby biegł.

\- Nie? – odpowiada Arthur, uświadamiając sobie, że podniesiona kadencja na końcu jego wypowiedzi sugeruje, że wcale nie jest tego do końca pewien.

\- Nie? – powtarza Eames. – To brzmi podejrzanie podobnie do „tak”, Arthurze.

\- Tobie zawsze wydaje się, że „nie” znaczy „tak”.

\- Zwykle mógłbym się z tym zgodzić, ale w tym przypadku… - Eames urywa i Arthur słyszy w tle coś przypominającego strzały. Wiele strzałów. – Muszę lecieć! Oddzwonię.

W swoim nowojorskim mieszkaniu Arthur zostaje sam z brzmiącym w telefonie sygnałem rozłączenia i ciężkim uczuciem w żołądku.

*

Eames był nieosiągalny przez ponad miesiąc - nie odbierał telefonów ani nie odpisywał na smsy czy maile.  

Arthur zaczynał rozważać wysyłanie mu sygnałów dymnych. Najlepiej stworzonych przez doszczętne spalenie londyńskiego mieszkania Eamesa. Więc wykonał kilka telefonów. (Mnóstwo telefonów).

Zwykłe zapytania. (Dokładnie i metodycznie przedarł się przez wszystkie znane kontakty Eamesa). Tylko po to, by dać ludziom znać, że chce z Eamesem pogadać. (Bardzo. Bardzo, mocno). Być może brzmiał na odrobinę zdesperowanego. (Możliwe, że obiecał trochę pieniędzy i kilka przysług w zamian za informację albo, jeszcze lepiej, za samego Eamesa).

Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, Arthur może zrozumieć, dlaczego jego zachowanie zostało odrobinę błędnie zinterpretowane.

*

Arthur chwyta za telefon jeszcze zanim przebrzmiewa pierwszy dzwonek.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

Eames brzmi, jakby znalazł schronienie w barze.

\- Jak na razie. A teraz, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego kilku uzbrojonych typów próbuje uszkodzić moją skromną osobę najwyraźniej na twoje polecenie?

\- To były przypadek.

\- _Przypadkowo_ dałeś zlecenie na moją głowę? – Eames brzmi sceptycznie. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby o tym posłuchać, Arthurze.

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że muszę z tobą pogadać!

\- Ach. W zależności od tego, z kim rozmawiasz, słowa „pogadać” mogą nabierać zupełnie innego znaczenia. Wiele z nich raczej nieprzyjemnych.

Głośność pobrzmiewającej w tle muzyki znacznie się zmniejsza, więc  Arthur zakłada, że Eames wyszedł z baru albo przynajmniej udał się do jakiegoś tylniego pomieszczenia.

\- _Komu_ powiedziałeś, że chcesz ze mną pogadać?

\- To byli ludzie z _twojej_ listy kontaktów!

Arthur nawet przez telefon może wyczuć zbulwersowane wywrócenie oczami.

\- Arthur, prosiłem, byś nie kopiował mojego telefonu. Najwyraźniej rodzą się z tego same kłopoty. Do kogo dzwoniłeś?

Arthur sięga po listę nazwisk.

\- Obasi.

\- Nigeryjska mafia.

\- Chiumbo.

\- Kenijska mafia.

Arthur się krzywi. Zaczyna widzieć, dokąd to wszystko prowadzi.

\- Yuri Chernenkoff.

\- Znany także jako “Postrach Tomska”, rosyjska mafia. Następny?

\- Takashi.

\- Och, Yakuza. Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Kontynuuj.

\- Ray Holtz.

\- Wydawało mi się, że znasz Holtza.

\- Nie, raczej nie.

\- Były strzelec CIA; teraz zajmuje się praktycznie wyłącznie mokrą robotą. Ktoś jeszcze?

\- Mikayla Hryhorenko… - Arthur plącze się przy wymowie.

\- Tak, jest okropne i ma zbyt wiele spółgłosek. Wiem, o kogo ci chodzi. Ukraińska zabójczyni. Przynajmniej ona mnie lubi. Przeważnie. – Łupanina muzyki i szum rozmów w tle zmieniają się w dźwięki ulicy. Eames najwyraźniej znów jest w ruchu.

\- Eames, dlaczego masz w telefonie numery do mafiosów i morderców?

\- A ty nie masz? – Eames brzmi na zaskoczonego.

\- Nie. – Właściwie mówi prawdę. Arthur trzyma takie numery na specjalnym, gotowym do spalenia nienamierzanym telefonie, na wypadek gdyby kiedyś potrzebował zlecić zabójstwo, ale Eames nie musi tego wiedzieć.

\- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć, skarbie, ale tym razem ci odpuszczę. Dlaczego je mam… bo to _kontakty,_ Arthurze. Trzymam kontakty na mojej liście kontaktów. To tylko praca. To nie są ludzie, do których dzwonię, gdy mam ochotę wyjść na piwo. – Eames robi pauzę. – To znaczy, _zazwyczaj_ nie ci ludzie.

\- Więc każdy, z kim pracujesz, chce cię zabić?

\- Niektórzy owszem. Nawet ty masz swoje dni, Arthurze. Przyznaj.

Arthur nie ma zamiaru się do niczego przyznawać.

Głos Eames jest spięty, gdy kontynuuje:

\- Jednak założyłem, że jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, to zrobisz mi tę grzeczność i wystrzelisz kulkę osobiście.

Arthur ignoruje złośliwość. W końcu, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie jest całkiem niezasłużona. I choć, owszem, zdarzały się dni, gdy ochoczo rozważał posłanie kulki między oczy Eamesa we śnie, nigdy nie pragnął zrobić tego w rzeczywistości. Nie na serio. A już na pewno nie od dłuższego czasu.

Rozlega się ostry gwizd i pisk hamulców. Eames widocznie wezwał taksówkę. Arthur nie wie nawet, z jakiego miasta Eames dzwoni i czuje, że nie ma teraz zbytnio prawa spytać. Nie cierpi nie wiedzieć.

\- Zadzwoniłem również do Yusufa. Też nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś.

\- Wpadłem w niewielkie tarapaty w Dubaju. Musiałem, nazwijmy to: stać się mniej widocznym. Poczekaj sekundę.

Arthur słyszy przytłumioną rozmowę i staje się jasne, że Eames przykrył mikrofon dłonią, podając kierowcy kierunek. Arthur próbuje udawać, że wcale go to nie zabolało i czeka, aż Eames wraca na linię.

\- Arthur, doceniam twoje zaniepokojenie, nawet bardziej niż myślisz, kochanie, ale musisz mi teraz _dokładnie_ powtórzyć, co powiedziałeś ludziom.

Arthur próbuje sobie przypomnieć.

\- Powiedziałem, że to niesłychanie ważne, żebym z tobą porozmawiał. Raczej wcześniej niż później.

\- Czy podczas tych konwersacji padły słowa „żywy bądź martwy”?

\- Nie, Eames. Jestem całkiem pewny, że bym coś takiego zapamiętał. Skąd wiesz, że nie ścigają cię z powodu Dubaju?

\- Ach – Eames brzmi na zadowolonego z siebie. – Rozwiązałem to tak, że wszystkie strony zostały usatysfakcjonowane.

Arthur wywraca oczami, bo Eames potrafi sprawić, że wszystko zaczyna brzmieć sprośnie.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny, misiu. To wcale nie to, co myślisz – droczy się Eames. – Jednak nie pomaga to mojej obecnej sytuac…

Nagle po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozlega się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i Arthur słyszy przekleństwo Eamesa oraz krzyki kierowcy.

\- Eames. Eames!

Połączenie zostało zerwane.

*

Arthur nie martwi się o innych ludzi.

Nie jest na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, że społeczność współśnienia to coś innego niż grupa złodziei, kłamców i kryminalistów, którzy sprzedaliby własne matki za pół przyzwoitej płacy. Widział wystarczająco wiele nielojalności i zdrad, by wiedzieć, że nie można ufać nikomu. Kiedyś wydawało się mu, że może polegać na Cobbie -  że Dom jest wyjątkiem od tej reguły – ale po robocie Fischera, kiedy stało się jasne, że celem Cobba było wrócenie do swoich dzieci bez względu na koszty, Arthur stwierdził, że zaufanie jest przereklamowane.

Teraz żyje tak, jakby w każdym momencie każdy mógł go zdradzić. Jego życie to plany awaryjne, kryjówki, potencjalne drogi ucieczki i broń zawsze gdzieś pod ręką. Posiada kolegów i współpracowników, i okazjonalnie jednonocnych towarzyszy, którym nie zdradza nawet prawdziwego imienia; ale nie ma przyjaciół czy kochanków. Wiąże się z tym zbyt wiele ryzyka.  

Więc, szczerze mówiąc, nawet Arthur zupełnie nie rozumie, dlaczego czuł tak głęboką potrzebę skontaktowania się z Eamesem, gdy ten zniknął z radaru. Potrzebę upewnienia się, że nic mu nie jest. Dlaczego najczęściej to Eames był częścią jego planów awaryjnych, osobą, _do_ której prowadziły drogi ucieczki, osobą, która będzie kryć w walce jego plecy i znajdzie wysterylizowaną igłę oraz butelkę Jacka, by go po jej zakończeniu pozszywać. To Eames, uświadamia sobie, jest znajomym głosem, gdy Arthur znajduje się tysiące kilometrów od domu z telefonem jako jedynym towarzyszem i tym, który nigdy nie zapomina o urodzinach Arthura, nawet jeśli akurat znajduje się na drugim krańcu świata.

I dlaczego teraz, gdy połączenie zdechło, Arthur czuje się, jakby stracił coś wartościowego, coś, z czego posiadania nawet nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy.

To zupełnie nie trzymało się kupy.

*

Jest druga w nocy, gdy telefon Arthura ponownie dzwoni. _Patricia Heinz_ , informuje ekran. Numer wygląda na amerykański. I tak go odbiera. Nie spał, nie robił nic poza przemierzaniem pokoju, przerywanym tylko przez szaleńcze serie hackerskich prób zdobycia lokalizacji Eamesa.

\- Halo?

\- Ten był całkiem blisko – mówi Eames i Arthur opada z ulgą na kanapę.

\- Co się stało?

\- Taksówka najwyraźniej nie jest najbardziej wytrzymałym pojazdem w starciu z  granatnikiem przeciwpancernym.

\- Kurde, Eames! Jesteś cały?

\- Odrobinę nadpalony tu i ówdzie, ale żadnych znacznych szkód. Choć taksówkarz nie był zbyt zadowolony. – Eames kaszle ciężko i chrapliwie, jak ktoś, kto przebywał zbyt blisko ognia. – Obawiam się, że nie istnieje wystarczająco duży napiwek, który by mu to wszystko zadośćuczynił. 

\- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś tak szybko telefon? – pyta zaciekawiony Arthur.

\- Ach, sam wiesz, jak ludzie się zbierają, gdy gdzieś pojawia się eksplozja. Nietrudno jest wślizgnąć przy takim zamieszaniu rękę do czyjejś kieszeni czy torebki. Mówiłem, że mogę cię nauczyć.

To prawda. Eames proponował to przy niejednej okazji. Arthur zawsze twierdził, że to umiejętność poniżej jego godności, ale wychodziło na to, że taka wiedza czasem okazuje się przydatna. Wyobraża sobie niepostrzeżone wyciągnięcie portfela z kieszeni Eamesa i może niemal zobaczyć promienny uśmiech, który otrzymałby w nagrodę.

\- Być może skorzystam z twojej oferty – odpowiada Arthur. Chciałby, aby nieskomplikowane koleżeństwo, które było między nimi, powróciło do normy. Cholera, tak naprawdę chciałby powrotu Eamesa. Bezpiecznego powrotu.

\- Kiedy tylko sobie życzysz.

Następuje moment ciszy i Arthur zastanawia się, czy Eames może usłyszeć przez telefon walenie jego serca. Przewidywanie problemów i znajdowanie ich rozwiązań to zwykle robota Arthura. Ale tym razem nie ma pojęcia, jak to wszystko naprawić.

\- Co mogę zrobić? – pyta w końcu.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki słychać westchnięcie.

\- Wiesz, jak takie rzeczy się toczą. Gdy dżin wyskoczy z butelki, trudno wsadzić go z powrotem. To jak próbowanie odwołania ślubu, gdy wszystkie zaproszenia zostały już wysłane. Ludzie zaczęli robić przygotowania, zarezerwowali hotele i kupili smokingi, włożyli w to wiele planowania. Więc, niebiosa pomóżcie, ktoś musi docenić te dwieście koszyczków w kształcie łabędzia własnoręcznie pakowanych przez siostrę panny młodej, bo poświęciła całą noc, by je skończyć.

Arthur nie może powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu.

\- To… dziwacznie dokładna wizja.

Eames chichocze w odpowiedzi.

\- Zdaje się, że tak. Siostry, no wiesz.

\- Taa, wiem. Mam dwie – przytakuje Arthur i to jakiś początek. Gałązka oliwna. Wyciągnięta dłoń. Zabezpieczenie, jeśli Eames czuje, że jakiegoś potrzebuje. Arthur desperacko pragnie okazać, że Eames nie ma się czego z jego strony bać.

\- Ja też – mówi Eames. – I do tego brata, który jest porządnym wrzodem na tyłku.

Arthur nic o tym wcześniej nie wiedział, ale jest wdzięczny, że teraz wie. To oznacza, że w jakimś stopniu Eames wciąż mu ufa i Arthur ma nadzieję, że może, _tylko może_ , to… to skomplikowane i zawiłe coś, co jest między nimi, może zostać uratowane.

Dopóki dźwięk wystrzałów, głośny i bliski, zmusza Arthura do odsunięcia telefonu od ucha, a wypełnione bólem, urwane: „Kurwa ma…” sugeruje, że Eames oberwał. To dźwięk, z którym Arthur jest niestety zaznajomiony – zarówno ze snów, jak i rzeczywistości – i nie ma nic gorszego niż świadomość, że ktoś jest w tarapatach i nie można mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Arthur czuje, jak każdy mięsień w jego ciele spina się, próbując coś zrobić.

\- Eames, oberwałeś? Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś! Przyjadę do ciebie. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

W telefonie słychać tylko dźwięk ostrego, pędzącego wiatru, a następnie zupełnie nic.

*

Arthur przez dwa następne dni nie dostaje od Eamesa żadnego znaku życia. Udaje mu się wyśledzić przez GPS telefon Patrici Heinz, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego lokalizację - dno rzeki Hudson - ma szczerą nadzieję, że Eames nie jest już dłużej w jego posiadaniu.

Ten trop naprowadza jednak Arthura na to, że Eames znajduje się w Stanach, co jest rzadkością, chyba że Eames pracuje. A jeśli rzeczywiście jest teraz w Nowym Jorku, jak to sugeruje lokalizacja telefonu, możliwe, że przebywa gdzieś niedaleko mieszkania Arthura. Arthur nie chce zbyt dokładnie rozpatrywać, co to znaczy. W ich branży przeważa myślenie „dopadnij ich, zanim oni dopadną ciebie”, a Arthur nigdy nie chciał mieć w Eamesie wroga.

Wie, że Eames jest niebezpieczny; to część tego, czym się zajmują, część człowieka, którym się stajesz, by przetrwać na tym konkretnym polu. Stanowczo ignoruje instynkt, który mówi mu, by zaciągnąć zasłony i zgasić światła. Jeśli Eames go obserwuje, Arthur chce, by wiedział, że jest tu bezpieczny, a przynajmniej, że nie musi się niczego z jego strony obawiać. Natomiast jeśli Eames obserwuje go przez celownik snajperski, Arthur i tak nie może zbyt wiele zrobić. Eames jest prawdopodobnie najlepszym długodystansowym strzelcem, jakiego Arthur zna.

Gdy dzwoni telefon, chwilę przed północą, Arthur praktycznie rzuca się przez pokój, by go odebrać.

\- Eames?

\- Wiesz, to zaczyna być trochę męczące.

\- Rany, Eames, jesteś cały?

\- W większości. Zaliczyłem serię w udo. Całkiem niewygodne, nawiasem mówiąc. Zbyt blisko partii, w które raczej wolałbym nie zostać postrzelony. – Eames wydaje z siebie bolesny dźwięk, gdy porusza zranioną kończyną. – Zostałem także zmuszony to wzięcia niezaplanowanej kąpieli. Jesteś mi teraz winny szyty na zamówienie dwurzędowy garnitur od Cerruti, jedwabną koszulę i krawat, nową parę Oxfordów, brązowych, oraz limitowaną edycję Silver Anniversary Glocka 17.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś fanem Glocków.

\- Nie, ale mam przyjaciela, który za nie ręczy. – Arthurowi zasycha w gardle. Jeśli wciąż plasuje się w kategorii przyjaciół, nie jest to bez znaczenia. Oczywiście może po prostu przesadnie ekscytować się przypadkowym doborem słów, ale z doświadczenia wie, że Eames dobiera je bardzo dokładnie. – Więc jestem skłonny jednego wypróbować. Na twój rachunek. Możesz sobie nawet zatrzymać pamiątkowy breloczek albo zaszalej i zamów jeden także dla siebie. Jakieś komentarze?

\- Gdy wpadłeś do rzeki, naprawdę miałeś na sobie szyty na miarę garnitur Cerrutiego?

\- Wskoczyłem. I nigdy nie twierdziłem, że to była rzeka. – Do tonu Eamesa wkradła się ostrożność, którą Arthur pragnął teraz tylko chwycić i wymazać.

\- Eames.

\- A co do garnituru, nigdy nie będziesz stuprocentowo pewny, prawda? Ale możesz mieć trochę zabawy, próbując to sobie wyobrazić. Więc, jeszcze jakieś problemy? Mów lub zamilknij na wieki…

\- Ani jednego. Gdzie powinienem przesłać te rzeczy?

\- Sprytnie, Arthurze. – Śmiech Eamesa zdaje się wymuszony i Arthur wyczuwa ból w jego głosie. – Nie mogę nic zdradzić.

\- Eames, do jasnej cholery, nawet jeśli pozory mówią inaczej, ja nie chcę twojej śmierci, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Przyjadę po ciebie i razem to jakoś rozwiążemy. Gdzie jesteś?

Dźwięk rozłączenia brzęczy w uchu Arthura.

*

Mija tylko kilka godzin i już niemal świta, gdy telefon Arthura ponownie dzwoni.

\- Eames, proszę…

Eames zgrabnie wymija próby nawiązania przez Arthura rozmowy i pyta :

\- Tak z ciekawości, co zaproponowałeś w zamian?

Arthur wzdycha. Gdy Eames postanowi się zaprzeć, może być uparty niczym Arthur.

\- Pieniądze i przysługi.

\- Przysługi – powtarza Eames ochrypłym głosem i Arthur czuje, jak czerwienieją mu policzki.

\- Nie _takie_ przysługi.

\- A byłeś konkretny, skarbie? Wiem, że lubujesz się w  szczegółach, ale bądźmy szczerzy, jeśli po prostu zasugerowałeś, że wymienisz „przysługi” na… no cóż, _mnie_ , mogłeś dać niektórym ludziom mylne wrażenie.

\- Nikt poza tobą nie pomyślałby…

\- Uważaj, Arthur, zaczynasz brzmieć jak naiwniak. Daleko ci od głupca i wiem, że jesteś świadomy swojej atrakcyjności. – Eames przerywa, jakby czekając na zaprzeczenia, ale Arthur jest zbyt zajęty palącym go upokorzeniem, by się tym przejmować. – Pół społeczności współśnienia chce dostać się do twojej głowy, a druga połowa marzy o dobraniu się do twoich uroczych, świetnie dopasowanych spodni. Mieć przysługę u _Arthura_ to rzadki i cenny towar w naszych kręgach.

\- Myślę, że przeceniasz…

\- Niestety nie. – Eames krzywi się słyszalnie i Arthur nie cierpi tego, że Eames nie daje sobie pomóc, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to wszystko jest winą Arthura.

\- Przynajmniej dałeś komuś opatrzyć swoją ranę? – Wypadło to ostrzej, głośniej i gniewniej niż zamierzał Arthur, ale Eames  przyjmuje to bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Jest opatrzona. Nie martw się. – Arthur może rozpoznać, że Eames się porusza. Brzmi to niemal tak, jakby właśnie robił sobie herbatę, co nie powinno właściwie Arthura dziwić. -  Uderzyło mnie, że cała ta sytuacja przypomina zabawę w chińskiego szeptacza.

\- Nie wiem, co to takiego, ale brzmi bardzo rasistowsko.

\- Odwal się. Nie ja to tak nazwałem, ale jestem pewien, że znasz tę grę. Arthurze, nawet ty musiałeś być kiedyś dzieckiem. – W tle rozlega się dźwięk łyżeczki stukającej o chińską porcelanę. Arthur powstrzymuje uśmiech. Dla Eamesa herbata jest lekiem na wszystko. – Jedna osoba zaczyna z krótką wiadomością. Szepcze ją do ucha następnej osoby i zdanie jest powtarzane od osoby do osoby.

\- I gdy dociera do ostatniej, wychodzi zupełnie inna wiadomość, bo ludzie coś przekręcili czy źle usłyszeli.

\- Widzisz, koniec końców nie jest z ciebie taki straszny nudziarz.

\- Tutaj nazywamy to głuchym telefonem. Tę grę.

\- No jasne – mówi Eames, ale nie jest już skupiony na rozmowie. Arthur może poznać to po jego tonie. Eames wyraźnie czegoś nasłuchuje; przygotowuje się do potencjalnego zagrożenia. Arthur czeka w niezręcznej ciszy.

 - Eames?

Pojawia się dźwięk kroków, ciężki oddech i wychrypiane przez Eamesa słowa:

\- Właśnie owinęły się wokół mnie nogi Mikayla’y.

 Żołądek Arthura zaciska się nieprzyjemnie z kilku różnych powodów.

\- Rozumiem, że nie w przyjemny sposób?

\- Nie – wycedza Eames. Arthur słyszy, jak wykrztusza kilka ukraińskich zdań i następnie w telefonie pojawia się kobiecy głos:

\- Arthur?

\- Tak, tu Arthur! Mikayla, nie zabijaj go.

\- Ale myślałam, że chciałeś…

\- Chciałem z nim tylko pogadać! Dlaczego wszyscy myślą, że to znaczy „zabić”?

Arthur słyszy urazę w jej głosie nawet przez telefon.

\- Bo nikt nie dzwoni do mnie, gdy pragnie znaleźć kogoś, z kim chce pogadać. Jestem zabójcą.

\- Pomyliłem się.

Słychać więcej skierowanych do Eamesa ukraińskich słów, a następnie wybuch kobiecego śmiechu.

\- I to _ja_ twierdziłam, że mam najgorszego chłopaka na świecie – mówi Mikayla. – Dobra. Będzie żył. Ale nigdy więcej do mnie nie dzwoń.

\- Nie będę. Przepraszam. – Arthurowi jest wystarczająco przykro, by powstrzymać się od spytania o ten komentarz z chłopakiem, bo serio, to brzmi jak…

\- Arthur?

To Eames pojawia się znowu na linii.

\- Jesteś cały?

\- O dziwo tak. – Jego głos jest trochę zachrypnięty, ale to pewnie przez zaciśnięte przed chwilą na jego gardle umięśnione uda i Arthur naprawdę wolałby darować swojej wyobraźni takich obrazów. – Dziękuję.

\- Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić. – Arthur nie ma zamiaru pytać o tę uwagę z chłopakiem. Absolutnie nie. – Więc najwyraźniej jestem najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie? – Arthur słyszy, jak słowa opuszczają jego usta, ale nim się orientuje, już jest za późno. Oczekuje, że Eames obróci wszystko w żart i jest zaskoczony, gdy ten tego nie robi. 

\- Taa, przepraszam za to. Być może użyłem złego słowa. Mój ukraiński jest nieco zakurzony. – Eames to wyjątkowo dobry kłamca, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że Arthur nie potrafi rozpoznać, kiedy nie mówi prawdy.

\- Rozumiem. – Arthur czuje zagnieżdżającą się w nim desperację. Ludzie nie przestaną przychodzić, póki Eames nie będzie martwy. Arthur musi coś zrobić. – Słuchaj, Eames, obdzwonię wszystkich, z którymi rozmawiałem. Wyjaśnię, co się stało, co miałem na myśli. Odwołam ofertę wynagrodzenia. Rany, w tym momencie jestem gotów proponować im zapłatę za to, by cię _nie_ zabijali.

 - Już o tym mówiliśmy. To nie takie proste. Społeczność współśnienia nie jest zbytnio scentralizowana. To nie tak, że mamy newslettera i tablicę ogłoszeń, gdzie mógłbyś zamieścić notkę, że to tylko nieudana zabawa w głuchy telefon. – Eames brzmi na zmęczonego, a jego głos zdaje się trochę bełkotliwy. Arthur zastanawia się, czy jest na środkach przeciwbólowych od rany postrzałowej. Czy przeżyje kolejny zamach na swoje życie.

\- Eames, wiem, że jesteś w Nowym Jorku – wypala Arthur. – Po prostu powiedz mi gdzie. Pieprzyć całą resztę, pozwól mi pomóc to naprawić.

Arthur jest świadomy, że brzmi trochę (być może bardzo) desperacko i odpowiedź Eamesa jest stanowcza, ale łagodna.

– Przykro mi, Arthurze. Nie mogę teraz podejmować takiego ryzyka. – I rozłącza się.

Arthur wie, że Eames ma rację, wie, że biorąc pod uwagę kłopoty, w jakie Arthur go wpakował, nie ma miejsca na sentymenty, ale i tak dotknęło go to całkiem mocno.

*

Arthur stwierdza, że zdanie _Nie masz paranoi, gdy naprawdę próbują cię dopaść_ powinno zostać mottem światka współśnienia. Powinni mieć nalepki na zderzaki i pasujące t-shirty. Może wkrótce. Arthur obawia się, że nie jest teraz gotowy na rozdrabnianie się na e-commerce.

Na tę chwilę zadowala się stworzoną przez siebie stroną internetową, forum, grupą facebookową, Twitter-feedem i newsletterem. Strona znajduje się na prywatnym serwerze, jest chroniona hasłem i dostęp do niej można uzyskać jedynie po zaproszeniu. Arthur wyposażył je w coś lepszego niż asymetryczne oprogramowanie szyfrujące używane przez CIA. Dzwoni, smsuje, zaprasza do znajomych i e-mailuje do każdego, kto z tego, co wie, należy w tej chwili do społeczności współśnienia, a więc do sporej liczby osób, 95 procent przynajmniej; większość z nich odwiedza stronę _DreamALittleBigger.com_ , jeśli sugerować się licznikiem wejść.

Spędza także nadmierną ilość czasu (i pieniędzy) na udobruchanie zabójców oraz mafioskich bossów i jest wdzięczny swojemu szczęściu, że większość z nich uważa jego głupotę za zabawną. Arthur nienawidzi przyznawać się do błędu, ale nie zostało mu zbyt wiele opcji, jeśli pragnie, by Eames wciąż oddychał. Na szczęście ci (omyłkowo) wynajęci zabójcy ogólnie także naprawdę _lubią_ Eamesa, co nie okazuje się wcale niespodzianką, biorąc pod uwagę, że Arthur doskonale wie, jak wygląda socjalizowanie się Eamesa – z wielkimi ilościami wybornego alkoholu i pięknych ludzi, najczęściej opłacone cudzą kartą.  Najwyraźniej nawet mafiosi i płatni zabójcy lubią dobrą zabawę.

Arthur wybiera ostatni numer, z jakiego dzwonił do niego Eames i zostawia wiadomość, która brzmi, jakby oszalał albo zmienił się w czternastoletnią dziewczynkę. Arthur ma to teraz gdzieś. Podjął już decyzję – tę, na którą prawdopodobnie namyślić się powinien kilka lat temu – ale, tak czy siak, zrobił to teraz i niech będzie, co ma być. Może z tym żyć.

Nalewa sobie szklankę szkockiej i czeka.

*

Jest około ósmej wieczorem, gdy jego telefon dzwoni. Mimo że tego wyczekuje, podskakuje i wtedy uświadamia sobie, jak bardzo denerwuje się tą rozmową. Podjął wielkie ryzyko i teraz, już za chwilę przekona się, czy się ono opłacało. Odbiera telefon i zaczyna:

\- Eames?

\- Nie, tu Dom. Postradałeś zmysły?

Dom zawsze uwielbiał dramatyzować i Arthur jedynie wywraca oczami.

\- Nie, nie postradałem.

\- Jesteś pewny? Nie zawsze łatwo to zauważyć. Mówi ci to ktoś, kto coś o tym wie.

Arthur wyczuwa, że Dom nawet nie próbuje być skromny, co wyraźnie dowodzi, że naprawdę musi się o niego martwić. Jednak nie powinien. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Arthur dokładnie wie, czego chce i co musi zrobić, by to dostać.

\- Wiem, co robię, Dom.

\- Mógłbyś równie dobrze zająć całą stronę w _New York Timesie,_ Arthur! Jezu, nie miałem pojęcia. Czy… zakładam, że Eames wie?

\- Będzie wiedział.

\- Naprawdę postradałeś zmysły. Nie wiesz nawet, co on myśli o tym całym oświadczeniu?

Arthur nie ma zamiaru dać zapędzić się w kozi róg.

\- Naprawdę jesteś aż tak zaskoczony?

\- Spodziewałem się tego po nim, ale zawsze twierdziłem, że ty masz trochę więcej rozumu.

\- Może właśnie w końcu nabrałem rozumu.

\- Uświadamiasz sobie, że publicznie związałeś się z nim na dobre i złe?

\- Tak jak zrobiłem z tobą, po śmierci Mal?

Arthur może niemal zobaczyć zmarszczki tworzące się na czole Doma.

\- To nie to samo.

\- To dokładnie to samo, Dom. – Arthur nawet nie zawraca sobie głowy ukrywaniem frustracji. Dwa lata spędził na włóczeniu się za Domem i trzymaniem go w kupie, a to wszystko z powodu jakiejś błędnie ulokowanej lojalności w stosunku do Mal. – Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co uważali ludzie, ja nie byłem w tobie zakochany.

Arthur nigdy nie wypowiedział tego na głos, a już z pewnością nigdy nie wyznał tego Domowi. Zmienia zasady dzisiejszej nocy. Zmienia wszystko i czuje smak wolności.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Arthurze?

Arthur nie może powstrzymać chichotu.

\- I myślisz, że to _ja_ jestem naiwny.

\- Ja byłem _żonaty._

\- A ja jestem gejem. Dlaczego twoja orientacja przebija moją? – Arthur przerywa. – Naprawdę chcesz prowadzić ze mną tę rozmowę? Teraz? Skończyłem z byciem subtelnym, Dom.

Cobb wzdycha i Arthur zna go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie będzie dalej ciągnąć tej rozmowy. Odzyskał swoje dzieci i tak naprawdę tylko to się liczy.

\- Jesteś pewny, że właśnie tego chcesz? Eamesa?

\- Jestem pewny.

\- Powodzenia, Arthurze. – Dom nie dodaje: “bardzo ci się przyda”, ale jest to dobitnie zasugerowane.

Arthur rozłącza się i czeka na kolejny telefon.

*

Ma za sobą przynajmniej dwie dolewki szkockiej i wciąż żadnych wieści od Eamesa. Jest już gotowy przyznać się do porażki i pójść do łóżka, gdy telefon zaczyna wibrować mu w dłoni.

\- Eames? – pyta. Dotychczas mylił się za każdym razem; zaczyna już niemal obawiać się nabierania nadziei.

\- Już nigdy nie powiem, że brak ci wyobraźni.

Arthur się szczerzy. To całkiem niezły początek.

\- To był głównie twój pomysł – odpowiada skromnie. – Ja tylko postanowiłem pójść za ciosem.

Eames wybucha śmiechem. Śmiech ten jest znacznie mniej spięty niż kilka poprzednich, ale daleko mu jeszcze do tego lekkiego i beztroskiego, tak typowego dla Eamesa. Brzmi na bardziej ostrożnego niż zwykle.

\- Arthur, doceniam ten gest, ale nie jestem pewny, czy uświadamiasz sobie w pełni, co właściwie zrobiłeś.

Arthur spodziewał się tego.

\- Wiem doskonale, co zrobiłem.

I naprawdę wie. Nie tylko zebrał społeczność współśnienia w jedno miejsce, przynajmniej wirtualnie; Arthur oficjalnie wyznał swoją lojalność. Każda osoba, która wejdzie na stronę, musi minąć strefę wiadomości, gdzie pierwszą pozycją, którą zobaczy – nawet przed stroną powitalną, z której Arthur jest całkiem dumny – jest proste oświadczenie:

_Niektórzy zdają się sądzić, że pragnąłem śmierci pana Eamesa. Nie ma nic dalszego od prawdy. Zatem każdy, kto spróbuje skrzywdzić czy w inny sposób zaszkodzić panu Eamesowi, powinien być świadom, że zadziera nie tylko z nim, ale także ze mną. Szybki i bezkompromisowy odwet czeka każdego, kto mu zagrozi. Od tego momentu uważać należy nas za pakiet łączony. Grożenie jednemu z nas będzie interpretowane jako zagrożenie nam obu. --- Z poważaniem, Arthur._

Ponieważ Arthur wie, jak to jest mieć do czynienia z paranoikami i teoriami spiskowymi, zamieszcza też wersję wideo tej samej przemowy. Tylko po to, by nie było wątpliwości, że to on jest autorem ostrzeżenia.

Arthur może praktycznie usłyszeć przez telefon wahanie Eamesa, więc postanawia się powtórzyć:

\- Eames, nie jestem wcale tak naiwny, jak ty i Dom zdajecie się o mnie myśleć. Wiem, co zrobiłem.

\- Och, skarbie, nie jestem wcale taki pewien.

\- Jestem dorosłym facetem, Eames. Dokonałem wyboru i wiem, co ten wybór oznacza oraz jakie są jego konsekwencje.

\- Żaden z nas już nigdy więcej nie pobzyka wśród ludzi ze współśnienia.

\- Może to część planu.

\- Życie w celibacie?

\- Nie. Nadążaj, panie Eames. Jest jeszcze jedna opcja.

Eames wybucha śmiechem i tym razem jest on pełny i prawdziwy.

\- Nie doceniłem cię, Arthurze. Już więcej tak nie zrobię.

\- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie. – Arthur przerywa na chwilę. – Jestem świadomy, że moje działania mogą wyglądać… przypuszczająco.

Kolejny wybuch śmiechu i Arthur zaczyna uważać, że to najlepszy dźwięk na świecie.

\- Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, zawsze miałeś prawo do przypuszczania. O tym powinieneś wiedzieć.

Arthur pozwala zakwitnąć na swojej twarzy uśmiechowi.

\- Wiem, że byś sobie z tym poradził, ale to było coś, co mogłem zrobić. I coś, co chciałem zrobić. Dla siebie samego i dla ciebie.

Eames milczy, rozważając to, co powiedział mu Arthur.

\- Odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie, Arthurze.

\- Dobrze.

\- Co było tak ważne na początku, że koniecznie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać?

Na szczęście Arthur miał czas, w przeciągu tych kilku tygodni, w przerwach między zamartwianiem się na śmierć o zniknięcie Eamesa, by wykombinować odpowiedź na to konkretne pytanie.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Tęskniłeś? – Eames brzmi na zaskoczonego, ale nie niezadowolonego i Arthur stwierdza, że jest już za późno na wycofanie się, więc równie dobrze, może pójść na całość.

\- Tak, Eames, tęskniłem po ostatniej robocie i wtedy, gdy pomyślałem o tym dłużej, uświadomiłem sobie, że tęskniłem za tobą po każdej robocie i tak było już od jakiegoś czasu. Więc zadzwoniłem… kurwa, zadzwoniłem, żeby usłyszeć twój głos i… i nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Nigdzie nie mogłem cię znaleźć.

\- Przepraszam. Gdybym wiedział…

\- Jak mógłbyś wiedzieć, skoro nawet ja nie wiedziałem? Zdaje się, że wtedy uderzyło mnie, że przy naszej pracy, przy tym, z jakimi ludźmi się zadajemy, któremuś z nas coś mogłoby się stać i nigdy nie powiedziałbym ci co czuję.

\- A co czujesz? – Głos Eamesa jest delikatniejszy niż Arthur kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- Jesteś jedyną osobą w tej branży, której naprawdę ufam, Eames, nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś.

Jest jeszcze o wiele więcej niż to, ale Arthur nie umie ubrać tego w słowa, nie brzmiąc przy tym jak kompletny idiota. Eames widział go w najlepszych i najgorszych chwilach. Dzielił z nim łóżko (platonicznie), butelki (wypełnione alkoholem i lekami) oraz sny, a do tego więcej niż Arthur zdołałby zliczyć zamówionych na wynos posiłków. Spędzili razem święta w zablokowanej śniegiem Syberii, urodziny w  więzieniu w Tijuanie i w szpitalu w Pradze, a ten jeden pamiętny raz zostali uwięzieni na całą noc w szafie francuskiego inspektora policji. Arthur zna wrażenie dłoni Eamesa mimochodem ocierającej się  o jego biodro tak dobrze, jak zna kadencję jego głosu albo jego prawdziwe „ja” w snach, nieważne jaką postać przybierze.

A Eames zna jego. Widać to w jego oczach, gdy na niego spogląda i w jego dotyku, gdy odciąga Arthura od pracy, wpycha go do łóżka, by zaznał kilku godzin tak desperacko potrzebnego snu. Widać to w każdym kubku idealnie zaparzonej kawy, w każdej kuli, która powstrzyma ból lub uratuje mu głowę i każdym mailu, kartce i kiczowatym prezencie, które pojawiają się, gdy Eames znajduje się gdzie po drugiej stronie świata, wywołując u Arthura śmiech, mimo napięcia i dłużących się godzin, i samotności.

\- Arthurze.

\- I przepraszam, że wszystko sknociłem, nawet jeśli nie jest mi przykro z powodu tego, jak to naprawiłem. Bo to by strasznie głupio wyszło, być w tobie zakochanym i dać cię zabić tuż po tym, jak w końcu to do mnie dotarło. – Arthur ma wrażenie, że serce przecieka mu przez usta. Może to szkocka w końcu uderzyła mu do głowy. Arthur nie chce już dłużej gadać. Po prostu chce Eamesa. – Więc, _proszę,_ mógłbyś mi powiedzieć gdzie jesteś?

\- Otwórz drzwi.

Arthur zamyka telefon. Rzuca się na drzwi, by otworzyć je szeroko. Eames opiera się o ścianę na korytarzu, właśnie wsuwając swój telefon do kieszeni luźnych szortów. Kraniec bandażu wystaje mu zza końcówki nogawki i Arthur musi się naprawdę powstrzymywać, by nie wyciągnąć dłoni i od razu osobiście nie sprawdzić, jak źle to wygląda. Eames jednak łapie jego spojrzenie i Arthur posyła mu krótkie wzruszenie ramion, jakby mówiące _no co?_

\- Cześć – mówi.

\- Witaj, Arthurze. – Eames powiedział do niego takie same słowa tysiąc razy wcześniej, ale Arthur nie może nic poradzić na malutki dreszcz oczekiwania, który czuje teraz. Wie, że się szczerzy, wie, że prawdopodobnie pokazały się jego dołeczki, jeśli Eamesowy uśmieszek w odpowiedzi stanowi jakąś wskazówkę i nie może się nawet zmusić do przejmowania, bo Eames jest tutaj, tuż obok, naprzeciwko niego i wszystko  zaraz się zmieni.

\- Zdaje się, że następny krok należy do ciebie, kochanie.

Arthur robi krok do przodu, ale jeszcze nie sięga dalej.

\- Nie chcę przypuszczać.

Eames zwilża usta i brzmi jakby był odrobinę bez tchu, gdy odpowiada:

\- Przypuszczaj.

Arthur nie potrzebuje większej zachęty, by zamknąć dzielącą ich przestrzeń, objąć dłonią tył szyi Eamesa i przyciągnąć go do siebie. Pocałunek jest słodki i wolniejszy niż prawdopodobnie powinien, ale Arthur upaja się luksusem posiadania tego momentu, w którym ich znajomość przenosi się na nowy teren. Zna Eamesa – jego kształt, jego zapach, dotyk jego włosów i nacisk dłoni – i uwielbia poruszać się po jego orbicie, tak różnej od przestrzeni osobistej Arthura. Świat Eamesa napiera na Arthura, na granice tego kim jest i kim chce być, ale nigdy nie przestaje sprawiać, że Arthur czuje, że właśnie tu przynależy, u boku Eamesa.

Byli przyjaciółmi od dawna, choć większość ludzi tego w taki sposób nie odbierała i Arthur jest świadom, że światek współśnienia już kipi z powodu deklaracji o jego partnerstwie z Eamesem. Połowa wiadomości, jakie Arthur dotychczas otrzymał, mówiła „Nareszcie”, a druga połowa to różne wariacje: „To wy nie byliście wcześniej parą? Wzięliście ślub czy co?”.

Więc stoją w przedpokoju Arthura, w budynku, którego adresu Arthur nigdy Eamesowi nie podał i ich ruchy są powolne, nieśpieszne, jakby mieli przed sobą całe życie. Arthur chowa twarz w szyi Eamesa, wdychając jego wodę kolońską, miękki materiał jego koszulki z logiem jakiegoś brytyjskiego zespołu, którego Arthur prawdopodobnie będzie nienawidził tak dla zasady. W zamian Eames muska ustami wgłębienie na jego szyi i przejeżdża swoimi wielkimi dłońmi po jego smukłych biodrach, i obaj pasują do siebie tak idealnie, że Arthur jest pewny, że się nie pomylił.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – mamrocze w usta Eamesa. Mówi to czule i całuje go ponownie, jakby robili to już od lat. Eames przytrzymuje jego twarz i składa delikatne pocałunki na nosie Arthura i w kącikach jego ust.

\- Wiem. Wiadomość do mnie dotarła. Głośno i wyraźnie.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem, by stała ci się krzywda.

\- Ciii. – Eames dotyka ust Arthura opuszkiem palców. – Jestem niezmiernie szczęśliwy, że w rzeczywistości wcale nie próbowałeś mnie zabić.  To mogłoby przygasić nieco płomień uczuć, które chowałem do ciebie przez te wszystkie lata.

Arthur przyciąga Eamesa bliżej i całuje go namiętnie. Przemyka palcami delikatnie po jego piersi, schodząc niżej i niżej, aż dociera do zarysu Eamesowego penisa. Przechodzą go dreszcze od sposobu, w jaki Eames wypuszcza z siebie drżący oddech.

\- A więc trzymasz w kieszeni latarkę? A myślałem, że cieszysz się na mój widok. 

Eames śmieje się pełnym radości dźwiękiem i Arthur nagle ciągnie go przez otwarte drzwi do swojego mieszkania, prowadząc go przez salon aż do sypialni.

\- Zawsze cieszę się na twój widok, Arthurze. – Eames skubie gardło Arthura i zaczyna rozpinać jego koszulę. – Właściwie podejrzewam, że im więcej uda mi się ciebie zobaczyć, tym bardziej ucieszony się stanę.

\- Skoro w najbliższym czasie nie planuję wypuszczenia cię z zasięgu wzroku i z tego łóżka, zdaje się, że mamy odpowiednie warunki, by sprawdzić twoją hipotezę, panie Eames.

Arthur pośpiesznie rozbiera Eamesa z jego koszulki.

\- I jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz musiał stać się mniej _widoczny_ … - Arthur nawet nie kłopocze się ukrywaniem swojego uwielbienia wobec ciała Eamesa, jego umięśnionych barków, potężnych ramion, zawijasów tuszu na jego krągłościach i wypukłościach. Pełnym czci dotykiem śledzi linię jednego z tatuaży na bicepsie Eamesa.

\- Wezmę cię ze sobą – mamrocze Eames, radząc sobie ze spodniami Arthura i popychając go tyłem na łóżko. – Obiecuję. Dostałem nauczkę. Wiem, jak bardzo się martwisz.

Na twarzy Arthura rozkwita zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.

\- I bardzo dobrze. Mam numery do płatnych zabójców i wiem, jak ich użyć.

Eames prycha śmiechem, odrzuca szorty i bieliznę, i jedyną rzeczą, jaką ma na sobie, jest bandaż na udzie. Wspina się na łóżko, by pocałować dołeczki Arthura.

\- Och, skarbie, wcale nie wiesz, ale nie mam nic przeciwko. Ten jeden jedyny raz jestem wdzięczny, że nie byłeś swoim przerażająco kompetentnym sobą.

\- Ja też, Eames – mówi Arthur i niewiele trzeba, by Eames znajdował się całkowicie przyciśnięty do niego, skóra na skórze, razem poruszając się z uważną natarczywością. – Ja też.

 

THE END


End file.
